conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Háteší Jiböl
Háteší Jiböl (14 December 1899 - 11 July 1972) was the first and longest serving Head Chairman of the Socialistic Council of the Second Socialist Republic of Soigá. In absolute terms, he had the longest ruling period in the twentieth century of any Soigan head of state, being the Head Chairman for 29 years. Under his term, he rapidly transformed Soigá into a modern society. Although Soigá isolated in world politics, Jiböl is often praised by many Soigan people, especially people who want the Communist republic back, as a great leader. Early life and education Jiböl was born 14th of December, 1899, in the heart of the Austrian-Hungarian Empire, Vienna. The only child of Fertos Jiböl (1855-1919), a Soigan diplomatic delegate for the Kingdom of Soigá to Austria-Hungary, and Zsófia Nagy (1867-1956), a Hungarian secretary, Jiböl grew up speaking four languages: Olfkin, German, Hungarian and French. His Austrian birth certificate state his first name as "Hádesí", although this was later changed to "Háteší" to meet with Olfkin spelling rules. Some mistakenly think the name is a reference to the Greek God of Death, Hades, but Háteší and all its variants have been boy names for Soigan children for centuries. Jiböl's second and third name are references to his maternal grandfathers (Markus and August). His father met his mother in 1896 at a high class ball room party. In 1906, the family were moved to France to pursue the diplomatic ties there. When Jiböl turned 12 years old in 1911, his father sent him to a renowned boarding school in Soigá. In school, Jiböl excelled in math, language and literature. When he turned 18 years, he was drafted for World War I, as the Kingdom of Soigá . Knewing this would happen, Jiböl had made his exams (which would happen in May 1918) way earlier, so he wouldn't have to do the whole year over after his draft. He passed his exams. At the front, he fought in the Second Battle of the Somme and in the Third Battle of the Aisne. In the latter, he was severely injured by a grenade shell which hit his left upper leg. If he wouldn't have been bandaged so quickly by American troops who where near his position, he likely wouldn't have survived. Escape from military hospital He was sent to a military hospital in France. There, he met Jacques Duval, who had also been wounded, and both discussed politics and economics. Jiböl claimed he was apolitical before, but that he changed his mind after discussing politics with Duval. Duval was a self proclaimed Communist, who wanted to flee to Russia to fight in the Revolution there. Jiböl, after Duval was healed and got send back to the front, "thought a lot" about the Communistic ideals. He already despised the Soigan king for plunging Soigá unnecessarily into World War I and being reckless with hundreds of thousands young people's lifes. Historians note a radical change in Jiböl's political stand: he became a fierce pacifist and saw Communism as the only way to achieve world peace. Jiböl escaped the hospital in one night, as he feared he could be deemed "healed" at any moment by the doctors, which would mean Jiböl would be sent back to the front. Jiböl knew he would be arrested for desertation, which would possibly mean the death penalty, as it was seen as high treason. Thus, he chose not to go back to Soigá. Jiböl wanted to travel to Moscow, to join the Socialistic revolution there. Not that he was already a fully convinced Communist, but he noted later in his memoirs that it was a great opportunity to not only explore Communism, but as well himself, to find out "what his destiny was". Unfortunately, Jiböl did not had enough money to pay for the full trip to Moscow, let alone to pay for accomodation. Thus, he decided to go to Vienna, his old home city. In Vienna, Jiböl took the alias of Meinhard Pringler, a supposed Journalist. He joined a small left-leaning news paper, and there he wrote about the political discussions he experienced in the many cafés and coffee houses. Jiböl regularly wrote his father and mother, lieing about how he still was at the front. However, his father quickly found out that this were all lies and the letter exchange was put on hold. Not much later after the war ended, Jiböl's father died due to the Spanish Flu. His mother returned to Vienna, to her family, and here she and Jiböl could meet each other, although discretely. International trips and arrest Eventually, historians note that the year was 1922, Jiböl joined several underground Communist organizations. As "Herr Pringler" started to get more known by the literary audience of Vienna, Jiböl decided to make some trips, to lighten the tension. He made trips to Berlin, München, Budapest, Prague and Sint-Petersburg. In München, when he sporadically joined a Communist march singing "Die Internationale" , a Freikorps regiment attacked and left Jiböl with a severe head injury which took two weeks to recover. It made his dedication to his Socialistic cause only greater. Because of this head injury, Jiböl suffered a bad short-memory for the rest of his life. In Sint-Petersburg, he could get a job for the Pravda-paper, where he could write about things happening in former Austria-Hungary, as well as in Germany. Eventually he ended up living in the city for nearly 1 and a half year. At one point, Jiböl made enough money to consider doing University. Jiböl moved to Budapest to study Political Philosophy in 1925. Meanwhile, he continued his underground work for the socialist groups. When in February 1926 an assassination attempt took place on the Mayor of Vienna, arrest warrants were given. One of those arrest warrants was given on Meinhard Pringler, as he would have worked for the same organization which made the assassination attempt possble. While he was doing an exam, police men came in the classroom to arrest Jiböl. Jiböl was sentenced to 3 years cell for his alleged cooperation in the communist organization and forging his identity, which came to be known. In the prison, Jiböl further met radical left-leaning persons, with whom he shared his ideas. In 1929, when Jiböl was released, he couldn't finish his study since the University refused to accept him, so he decided to go back to Soigá. King Húgó had recently enacted an order which cancelled any arrest warrant on desertos of World War I. A convinced Communist, Jiböl entered dock 7a of the harbour of Tásaní. Career Jiböl had the intention to help get Communism installed in Soigá. At the time, Soigá was a hotbed for radical minds: King Húgó was a weak king who could not get the divided country together. At one side, fascists were marching the streets with symbols, following the succes of fascism in Italy (and later Germany and Spain, which would only bolster the fascists' efforts), while at the other side, communists/socialists were regurlary making attacks on the government and opposing groups, and had massive support: most of Soigá was living in hunger and of poor wages. Both groups were often clashing with each other. When the 30's entered, Jiböl was actively working for various hidden communist groups, in the forms of making pamphlets, writing discussions for the local papers, joining communist marches and managing administration. As part time job Jiböl worked at a printery. There he met his future wife Hélíṫá Pretösae (1907-1988), with whom he married in the summer of 1931. Although Pretösae wasn't politically active, she helped Jiböl with communist related work. The couple decided to not have children at the time as economically and politically Soigá was unstable. First Socialist Republic In 1935, a succesful coup happened when King Húgó was killed by an angry crowd and attacking communists, and subsequently communists declared that hereby the Socialist Republic of Soigá was created. The army proved to be ineffective in defending the Kingdom of Soigá, as a large part of the army renegaded to the communists. There were many different communist groups, but it was clear that the communist groups who had initiated the coup would get more say. Nevertheless, forming an adequade government proved to be difficult: Mífekaix Roifúrimír (1889-1938) became first Head Secretary of the Communist Council, as the Head of Government came to called, but infighting severely weakened this government and Roigúrimír was killed in an assassination in 1938. Jiböl worked himself upon the ladder, as he proved to be useful with his administration work. Roifúrimír appointed Jiböl as Secretary of the Transition in Eastern Soigá. With this, Jiböl was tasked with appointing and coordinating secretaries and other leaders to form an effective subgovernment. Jiböl was rewarded who his hard and dedicated work for the communist effort by administrating and being effectively de facto leader of Tásaní, as Roifúrimír formulated. When Roifúrimír was assassinated by fellow communists who deemed him to not be radical enough, Jiböl was quick to support Fransísó Vídereg (1874-1941), a communist who wanted to stop the infighting as soon as possible, as he deemed it to "destroy the people of Soigá's will to achieve communism", as well that this way the country wouldn't be able to be controlled. Jiböl's unwavering support for Vídereg eventually would pay off, but not before several assassination attempts on Jiböl (although all poorly executed) and Jiböl fleeing from Tásaní with his wife as it became too dangerous. In the years 1938 to 1940, nearly a dozen different leaders took the job of "Head Secretary of the Communist Council", none surviving for more than 4 months. These years were because of that called "The Years of Chaos". With Vídereg in power however, things got more stable. Where as the other Head Secretaries tried to became as powerful as they could be, Vídereg decentralised his role as head secretary, sharing his power with people he trusted. With more people controlling the power, it became harder to topple it. Jiböl became a close advisor to Vídereg, getting to the inner circle. With Jiböl's help, the government was stabilised. World War II and Fascist Soigá It was however not for long: in 1941, the fascists could get, with the help of the Germans, attempt a succesful coup. Vídereg was assassinated, and Jiböl had to go undercover, together with his wife, to make sure he wouldn't be next. Communists were shot on the street and the fascist police would beat up anyone protesting. Jiböl and his wife could get shelter at a farmer in Northern Soigá. Not long after, Jiböl returned contact with other communists with the help of secret messaging, even using pigeons at one point. Jiböl changed his place often, and used many different aliasses. He helped making small time sabotages, and eventually took part with more bigger attacks, even holding a gun and shooting it. As the fascists were losing their grip on the country more and more, as their popularity was weakening rapidly (and the Germans not delivering help as well as many troops in the East Front), the communists, and Jiböl, dared to take the confrontation in the cities. As more and more cities, villages, hamlets and more were liberated by the communists in the end of 1942, Jiböl became more and more the head figure. As he wanted to avoid another years of incapability of ruling, Jiböl took control of the conquered territories and enabled councils where trade union leaders (trade unions were made illegal by the fascists) took control of their respective areas with each others consent. Jiböl was still supreme to the council, but these councils eased controlling (for a temporary time) the conquered areas which were in chaos. When the fascists capitulated with the suicde of their leader Netíles in 1943, a new government had to be formed. There were no real competitors against Jiböl, as no one, besides Jiböl, had shown the capability of taking up the responsibility and actions to reorganise the broken country. To further strengthen his position, Jiböl had the councils (created by him) choosing a leader, unsuprisingly choosing him. Head Chairman of the Second Socialist Republic of Soigá At the moment of the take over, Soigá was effectively without a state. The constitution under the fascists was obviously not in agreement with the Communists, so it could not be brought into force. The individual councils of each city, set up by the Communists to temporarily govern the regios until a new constitution was made, were the de facto government. But if the communists wanted to be sure of governing Soigá, a new constitution had to be made. So, in September 1943, the Second Socialist Republic of Soigá was proclaimed. Jiböl knew a difficult task was ahead of him: stabilising a broken country which had seen a major change in political sphere in less than 10 years. To do this, he made the constitution of the new republic as this: at the top, there was the Socialist Council, which head was the Head Chairman, who oversaw and opened discussions over new plans. The Socialist Council existed, besides the Head Chairman, over a dozen other Chairmen, each specialising in a different area. Each Chairman had a term for 5 years (unless fired by the Head Chairman or if he/she resigned). Someone could become chairman if he or she was put forward by the commision of a regio. Thus, this meant that power was equally distributed across the country. Besides the Council, you had the Socialist Agency, which was separated by the Council, which had the job of protecting the Constitution and defeating corruption: in this, you had the Secret Police and Judges. At last, you had the Socialist Defense, which had in it the Police and the Army. The Socialist Council (where the Head Chairman could be chosen for a term of atleast 10 years by the Council) put forward laws, or repealed laws, whereas the Socialist Agency made sure those laws were enacted without corruption and were correct according to the Constitution (if not, the Socialist Agency could repeal the bill). Eventually, Patriotic Defense eventually carried out the laws, but most importantly, the Socialist Defense was there to balance both the Socialist Agency and the Socialist Council, making sure one or the other will not become corrupt themselves and will outdo the other. Jiböl eventually eagered other noteable communists to candidate themselves for the role of Head Chairman. This was to give a credible feeling to the new constitution. Jiböl was chosen by all of the 12 Chairmen to be Head Chairman. With this, his term could begin. Soigá after WW2 under Jiböl As World War II was ending, it was clear that the world would be torn in two separate "worlds" which compete against each other: capitalistic countries versus communistic countries. Jiböl made very clear that he did not want to interfer with this, as he feared another war could again completely set back Soigá. For this, he isolated Soigá. Imports and exports would have to be unnecessary. Soigá were to be self-sustained in resources, production and more. But this posed a challenge to Jiböl: Soigá was still underdeveloped compared to other European countries, and had no real heavy industry. Without the right amount of resources, Soigá would not be able to industrialize. First, Jiböl saw that Soigá needed a way of transportation that could carry both material and people over large distances. Soigá lacked such way. Although there were some main roads, only the rich had a car and some villages or even towns weren't even connected to a road. With this in mind, Jiböl started the National Railway Company. Railway was deemed the best solution for Soigá's current transportation problems. Large projects were started, and vast tracks were created. In the fifties railway works were so rapid that at the end of the decade Soigans had per capita one of the most railway kilometers in Europe, compared to the start of the decade when Soigá dangled at the end of that same list. This created a train travel culture in Soigá that is nearly characteristic of Soigá. People could travel freely with train comfortably and transportation was quick. Trains (those made in that age are unique and heavily wanted in modern musea and collections) made in Soigá were unique and became an icon for the rapid industrial change Soigá made. Whereas before the war people stayed in their village for all their lifes, now people traveled from one town to another town in hours. This ability to move people from homes to work greatly increased the manpower for factories in the cities, and construction workers could more easily transport working goods to parts of the country. Train travel dominated other travel (for example with car) so much, that even to this day travel with train became the most used way to transport oneself. Soigá has almost become synonymous with trains itself because of this. Secondly, Jiböl pursued the goal of isolating Soigá. He explained to his folksmen that this was for the better of the country, as he suggested a third world war was lurking around the corners. Soigá would be set back to the stone age if such war would happen and would hit Soigá, as he argued. To achieve isolation for Soigá, Jiböl focused on two things: military security, and economical security. For the first part, he devised a plan to boost the Soigan national army to 100,000 men and women. This army would be divided into a land army, a naval army and an air army. As now, the focus was put on the naval army, as an "impetrenable sea wall" would make no one dare to attack Soigá, in Jiböl's very own words. This created also jobs in harbor cities that else relied on the international trade now brought to a still. Historians argue that this large army was also meant to intimidate possible opponents of Jiböl and anarchists&fascists who might were planning coups or other attacks on the government. Many of the weapons, vehicles, boats etc. that were made in Soigá for the army were often near identical copies of Soviet versions, which could mean the Soviets gave intelligence to Soigá about constructing military objects. This would make Soigá less isolated than the Soigá Jiböl envisioned. Economical security was an important one. Luckily for the newly Second Socialist Republic of Soigá, the economy of Soigá was in such state that it "could not go worse", as said by historical economist of the University of Makán, Jégíber Artytae. Hartytae argues that because of the chaotic 30's and 40's Soigá's economy, which hadn't been in any good state before those times anyway, had collapsed and that the country had an economical output equal to "primitive third world countries today". Also, as many factories/mines etc. were destroyed/closed and many people off set from work by the war, this meant the whole economy could be reshaped with ease. This is exactly what Jiböl did. With help of statistical centres, whole regions were shaped that would rely on their own goods. Some parts of the region would however sent some of its money/food/resources to the national "treasury". It was measured what those regions lacked in, so the national treasury could temporarily fill in. With the help of this Jiböl could steer the way for the regions' economies to become better. Eventually, for optimization, regions would excell in a particular trade or work, and would take or give away a job to a different region. Regions would also share resources and other necessities to other regions. This model proved to be a succes, and together with the extensive railway network put in the 50's, Soigá's economy began an unprecedented growth. Each region had its own council of economics, and every council had a representative in the national council of economics, which voted for the Secretary of Economics in the Socialist Council and gave general economical advice to other members of the Socialist Council. Soigá in the 60's and early 70's under Jiböl People started to reap the benefits of the rapid growth: for the first time, people could get a car and get modern luxurities as fridges, vaccuum cleaners and television. People could get in bigger houses, could get better healthcare (life expectancy rose extremely rapid in the 50's and 60's) and use modern sanitation. Although compared to capitalistic nations at the time Soigá was still lacking behind and had much less independent producers (technically only one producer, the government), it was still miles ahead of what it was before the war. Soigá was becoming a modern country, and if not, it already was. But as products were advancing, so were the people's opinions. People could get access to radio stations (most forbidden, but easy tweaks could be done to listen anyway to those stations), also from abroad. Especially the youth started to want more say in what would happen with their future. Although Jiböl was gritting about influences from abroad, he did not act though on these. Laws were put however which severely restricted the freedom one had to travel abroad and (in)to Soigá. To go to another nation, one had to apply for a visum and also had to sign a letter which had on it that the signer would return to Soigá within the given amount of time the person would leave Soigá, else the government would be able to take property and/or other values of the person (as a way to blackmail him/her), and could arrest the person if he/she decided to go back past the given date he/she had signed. Often, the process of obtaining a visa alone would take months. Your reason to leave the country had also be approved, with quite a low acceptance percentage. To get into Soigá as a foreigner was even worse, it was guaranteed you would be monitored all day long to make sure your activities would accord with what you had written you would do in Soigá. The police was strict in this: if you did an activity an hour later than planned, a house search was already warranted. Although more and more voices were made to make the country more liberal, Jiböl stayed a popular leader. Even when the extreme drought of 1963 happened, which nearly completely messed up/destroyed the wole economical situation, people supported Jiböl's conservative plans of not giving too much extra food/resources to the affected areas, as it could further weaken Soigá's economical position that year. Internationally, pressure to become more open and liberal also came to happen. However, as Soigá was neutral in most affairs and was nearly immune to sanctions because of its economical structure, not much could be done with this. In the late 60's, notable after the drought, the economy growth started to slow down, although still pretty high. Just as birth rates were dropping and stabilizing, so did economical rates. While Soigá did incredibly well economically speaking in the late 40's, 50's and early 60's, now, it was much more on a moderate, more relaxed, speed. Death and legacy Being in his holiday house in the mountains in Northern Soigá at a hot day, Jiböl's cleaning lady said that he said to her that he would go out for a walk in nature as he felt sickly. His words, which are presumed to be his last, were: "A good man's walk in nature solves man's greatest miseries". Jiböl refused to go to the doctor. Half an hour later he was found dead upon a birch tree. The autopsy found a large tumor in his brain, which is said to be the direct cause of his death. Historians note that Jiböl handed several tasks, which he normally performed, to other people, and that he made his agenda emptier the months before his death. This could mean Jiböl knew about his disease, and his refusal to go to the doctor might leave the conclusion that he felt "his time has come". According to his wish he was cremated, and his ash was spread across Soigá. He wished to not become a cult figure (one reason he refused a funeral and thus a grave), as he said his works for his country and the country itself were more important than himself. More than three quarters of all televisions in the country were watching the special honoring show, and 450,000 people attended a silent march and brought candles, gifts and other griefing material to special places set up to mourn Jiböl. His sudden death brought a small crisis in the politics of Soigá, as he was the leader and state head of the country for so long, but as stated in the constitution (which Jiböl was one of the key figures of making it), elections were held between the communist councils in choosing a successor. Although on paper Jiböl died childless, there have been various conspiracy theories about supposed children he might have had. For example, in 1999 a certain person in Austria named Jebelen as surname claimed to be the grandson of Jiböl, as he said that his father was a child of the Head Chairman of one of his affairs in Vienna. According to the theory, Jiböl hadn't planned the child, and left the family quickly, to escape from the costs and duties a parent had. Out of shame, the father changed his surname to Jebelen. Experts note that the birth certificate says Jebelen already, so the father couldn't have changed the surname himself, casting doubt on the conspiracy. Also, the father was born in 1925, and in 1924 to begin of 1925 (when the father would have been conceived) Jiböl was in Sint-Petersburg, not Vienna. Yet the surname Jebelen does leave some loose ends as the father is the first one to bear the surname Jebelen (no other Jebelen is found prior in history), suggesting a corrupted version of a different surname. Jiböl is seen as one of the "Great Soigans", and got the nickname "Father of Modern Soigá". In a television show in 2015, where people could name "The Greatest Soigan", Jiböl reached spot three. His statues are one of the few communist legacies that haven't been either removed or destroyed. Even among capitalists and liberals, Jiböl is named as a man that rapidly transformed Soigá from a poor peasant land to a thriving modern country that has the tools to eradicate poverty, diseases and create happiness and wealth for its citizens. Critics note however that he was a though man in the beginning of his leadership and had some questionable acts during the 30's and 40's (during the war). Category:Soigá